


Switcharoo AU

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Switched positions, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XXXRayvin and a few others were talking about what if X-Ray and Vav were super-villains. So I wrote a short something for them. I hope you feel better soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switcharoo AU

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is ok

Local (and slightly crazy) superhero, the Mad King, struggled in the ropes that bound him. “Blasted things.” He cursed before finally giving up. “I can’t believe we fell for that trap.”

“ _We_?” His partner in crime fighting, Corpirate, demanded. “Excuse me, matey, but it was _you_ who couldn’t resist going for the stuffed cow.”

“But it was a _cow_.” The Mad King replied, as if that explained everything. “You know I couldn’t leave it. It’s my thing.”

“Well now yer thing is going to get us killed.” Corpirate shot back.

“How right you are, my old foes.”

Both Mad King and Corpirate whipped their heads around to where the voice had come from. Standing there in the entrance was their arch nemeses, clad in green and black.  

“X-Ray.” Mad King spat. “I should have known. Only you could do such a nefarious thing.”

“Sticking a stuffed animal in a hole is nefarious now?” Corpirate muttered.  

X-Ray laughed. “Indeed. And now you’ve fallen right into my clutches.” Mad King could of sworn he heard dramatic, evil play in the distance.

Corpirate raised an eyebrow. “Clutches? Could you get anymore cliché?”

X-Ray sputtered. “Excuse you! I wrote this speech myself.”

“It sounds like ye watch old, bad movies and stole their dialogue.”  

“It does not.” X-Ray decided to ignore the way his voice cracked. “Now shut up. I practiced in the mirror for this.”

Corpirate rolled his eyes.

Mad King scanned the room. “Where’s your partner in crime at?”

“Ah, Vav?” Ray smirked. “He’s readying your demise. We built a device so evil, so terrifying, you’ll crap your pa-“

“I baked cookies~” Vav sing-songed as he busted through the doors, carrying a tray of homemade cookies. “They’re chocolate chip.”

“Vav!” X-Ray shouted, cheeks red. “I told you to ready the laser. Not bake cookies.”

Vav frowned. “But we’ve been here for a while and I _know_ someone must be hungry.” Vav skipped down the steps, stopping in front of the tied up heroes. “Now, who wants a cookie?”

X-Ray slapped a hand over his face. “Vav,” He said sternly. “We are super-villains and we do not offer our foes cookies!”

Vav turned to glare at him. Or glare as much as one who has a pink apron tied around his waist and holding a hot tray of cookies with kitten mittens could. Which was to say, X-Ray was not impressed. “We may be super-villains but that doesn’t mean we have to be super rude.”

Ray gave a long suffering sigh. “Why am I partners with you again?”

“Because you like looking at my ass in spandex.” Vav replied without missing a beat, turning back to the two tied up.

X-Ray’s eyes briefly slid down. “Oh yeah, that’s right.”

The Corpirate wanted to slam his head against a wall. “How are _they_ our arch nemesis?”

Ryan shrugged, opening his mouth to accept a cookie. “Just lucky, I guess.” He got a stern look from Vav for talking with his mouth full and sheepishly swallowed before continuing. “At least they’re not Hilda.”

Everyone in the room shuddered. No one wanted to mess with Hilda.

No one.   


End file.
